If it's For you I will
by CPO-AE
Summary: Sheena is sent on a mission by the King, and her least Favorite Red-head is there to accompany her...But when Tragedy strikes, what will happen to the two of them... Sheelos -Spoliers- -Postgame-
1. A mission, and A partner

-1_**Whohoo~ I'm finally stepping up to the plate and writing a Shelos story ^-^ Anyways…**_

_**Hi -Waves- I'm Ri'~ Shelos Fangirl/ Hectic Reviewer… I have been reading the many great Shelos pieces around Fanfic =DDD And, what can I say…I feel Inspired ^-^ So… I decided to write something of my own… X3 It's kinda scary though…This new experience… Anyways…Thanks~**_

_**------**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own not own Tales of Symphonia…That belongs to Namco…If I did own it though…I'd make sure there would be plenty of Shelos X3**_

_**-------**_

The winds of winter brushed gently against a young ninja girl as she passed through the arched gates of the grand city. Through snow she trudged, cursing the fact that the city had not thought to shovel the snow away… Then again…What more could she expect from this rather pompous city, where most people never had to work a day in their life. No one would think to clear the cities streets for easier travel… No, they sat in their warm houses, indulging themselves with warm food, while others whom actually had to work actually had to travel through this thick, white and fluffy soot….

Oh yes… Was she ever aggravated…Maybe not so much at the snow, but the fact that she was called in the middle of winter to attend an unnecessary audience with the king…

She hated winter… The cold, the wind…and the ever expanding see of white that extended almost miles on end…

But the king was not one to wait, and called her here now… Instead of waiting for the sun to come out and drive away the snow…

She stopped her train of thought, mentally kicking herself for thinking so…Negatively… And complaining a little to much… She knew better then to complain… She knew to suck it up, and deal with it… But… It was all so infuriating.

As she cleared the flight of oversized stairs, she approached the entrance to the castle. The knights at the door didn't have to glance at her twice to know who she was… She was a regular whom came to the castle nearly once a week, for the past year now… So, they instantly allowed her admittance into the castle.

Inside, the castle was warm… She sighed in relief, and slipped off her long purple scarf, tossing it onto a small rack, and heading into the corridor of the castle.

Instantly, she came upon the king, sitting in his throne, and staring at her with an almost impatient glare.

"You're late Sheena… I told you to be here over an hour ago…" He bellowed, his voice ringing through the near empty room.

Sheena inwardly flinched, anger rising in her chest… He was such a bastard to her… Complaining when late, and never taking into consideration the obstacles she overcame while trekking from Mizuho to Meltokio. She dipped her head politely, though she regretted the gesture. "I am sorry for the inconvenience, your highness… It was troubling getting though the thick blanket of snow… I will make sure it never happens again…" She tried to sound as… Calm, and polite as possible…

The King narrowed his eyes slightly, brining a hand to his beard rubbing it in an impatient manner. "See that it does not…" He mumbled irritably… Making her blood boil even more. "Anyway… I have an important job for you regarding your job as peace emissary…Though this particular mission has nothing to do with your job at all…" Now he was speaking in circles… She hated when he did that…Maybe it was habit because of his old age… "The area around Flanoir has been traumatized by a beast… I couldn't find anyone else for the job, so I would like you to go an exterminate the monstrosity… Think you can handle that…."

She nodded sharply… "Yes, your grace…" She muttered, even though she really had no choice in the matter, no way to avoid this mission…

"And…" The King began once more… "You must be accompanied by the EX-Chosen…" That almost set her off the edge…

Her once bowed head, sharply snapped up… "Wait…What!?" She exclaim Ned, barely managing to keep from a scream…

Footsteps sounded behind her… She spun around almost instantly… The outrageously red hair of the former Chosen appeared… "Heeeyyy~ Sheena! Long time no see…"

_**------**_

_**Dx Yesh…Yesh… Very short…I know… I'm just caught for time… And want to ask what I can do to improve you know…? Am I over using Detail… Not using enough of it…? Ish Sheena way out of Character D= Cuz I'm not to sure… X3 I'm very bad at going OOC… Corrective criticism would really be appreciated ^-^ Thanks again~**_


	2. The very beginning

"Heyyyy~ Sheena! Long time no see…" Was how the Chosen greeted her, as he approached. A goofy grin was ever present on his face… He couldn't even remember the last time he saw her… Well… Saw in the form of 'Actually speaking to or approaching…' She passed through Meltokio quite often, and Zelos and often seen her pass by, but he was never given the opportunity to speak.. She was always so busy… That had preceded for a whole year… A year since the two had really been able to 'see' one another.

The young Ninja whirled around to face the king, not saying a word to Zelos… Making his heart sink slightly… It seemed to always be like this… '_I guess it is kinda my fault she hates me…Okay…It IS my fault she hates me…_' He thought rather grimly, mentally cringing.

"You told me you couldn't find _anyone_ to perform this mission!" Sheena stated flatly, though anger was ever present in her voice… Lying was despicable…

The king tilted his head slightly, as though an innocent child. "_Did_ I say that…?" He muttered in a clueless way, Sheena's blood begging to boil. "Well… I guess I made a mistake… I meant to say I couldn't find anyone to accompany the Former Chosen on this Mission… Besides… This mission requires more than one person…" He explained, _correcting_ his former error…

'_The stupid King knew I would refuse if he told me before hand that I'd be stuck with Zelos…Of COURSE he left that _one _little detail out…'_

"..But…" The King began once more, interrupting her angry thoughts. "..There is no way to get out of this… You have accepted and must perform this mission _with_ the Chosen…" putting a lot of emphasis on the word 'with.'

Sheena took in a deep breath, as if she were ready to explode, but let it out in a small, almost inaudible sigh. "Yes your Highness…" She muttered…

She knew the king was smirking this time… Even if his overwhelming amount of facial hair covered his mouth. "Good… Good…" He said rather gladly now. "Be on your way now, and Good luck." Following his goodbye, he wafted his hand in a dismissing fashion. _Stupid… Pompous…Little --_. Her thoughts raged as she turned around, and walked towards the exit.

Zelos followed behind. "Sheeeena!" He called out after her.

Sheena didn't stop, and pushed her way through the large front doors, and was greeted by the unwelcoming cold. She stopped in her tracks, and crossed her arms across her torso, letting out a small involuntary shiver…

The door creaked open only a few moments afterwards, Sheena, not even bothering to turn around, knowing exactly who it was…

"Sheena… You almost forgot something…" Came the voice of the Former Chosen… His comment made her look back, seeing her maroon scarf draped across his arm, and his trench coat like jacket slung across his shoulders. He grinned at her… His signature goofy grin, and stepped forward.

"Do you wanna catch a cold out here…" He muttered, and draped the scarf across her neck, and pulling it just enough so it wasn't to tight, or to lose. "There ya go! Hopefully that'll keep you warm enough on our journey…" He muttered with a rather concerned tone…

Sheena grabbed the end of her scarf with her hand, and fiddled with it, kind of nervously, a light blush creeping across her face at their now close proximity. "Heh… Thanks…" She laughed lightly, trying to 'play off' her nervousness.

Sadly, the nearly quite moment didn't last to long, when Zelos let out a small chuckle.. "But… If it doesn't work…You could always share my jacket _with me!" _He eagerly suggested.

Sheena turned to glower at him. "In your dreams… You Stupid Chosen." She growled.

"_Ex-_Chosen!" He immediately corrected. "In my dreams…? Yes…I have seen you in my dreams before… In my mansion.. All Alone…" His attempt to continue was cut off by a slap to the face. Sheena immediately stormed off, shouting at the Chosen as she made her way away from him… Zelos merely chuckled lightly, placing his hand on the cheek with the red tattooed mark.

"It's nice to have you back… Sheena" He muttered to himself, only dazing off for a few more seconds before racing after Sheena.

"Hey~ Sheeeena! You never did said 'Hello'"

-----------------------

**Hehe ^-^ This was a FUN chapter to write… (Probably cuz' it was mah first time actually writing as Zel~) **

**X3 Sorreh for any spelling or Grammar errors… I read it over, but My spelling ish horrid, and my grammer ish worst… Hopefully Microsoft caught all ze mistakes -**

**Warn meh if there OOC… If the scenes are awkward… I'm sorreh… I really needed to maker Sheena slap him…and Close fluff moments aren't mah thing O_O… So I wasn't able to do anything like that yet XDD Hopefully I can get over it soon… **

**Thanks to all those who read it =D And I'd like to say thanks to Blade Liger Knight for helping encourage meh father ^-^ THANKS ALLL~**

**R&R Please~ Corrective criticism much appreciated~ **


End file.
